1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency locking mechanism for the retractor of a seat belt used in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat belts are typically drawn out from a retractor and tighten against the body of a seat occupant of a vehicle. The seat belt system must be designed such that the seat belt will not become too tight when the seat occupant moves his body, and thus the seat belt can often be easily drawn out from its retractor, or rewound therearound. However, when a sudden acceleration or deceleration is imparted to the vehicle body to exert a strong and sudden force on the seat occupant, the seat belt must be held by the retractor in order to hold the seat occupant in position.